


From the Gecko

by Zombubble



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, herpetology but barely, its cute i swear, lovebug is a cute nickname, mymecology but also barely, prompts, werelizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/pseuds/Zombubble
Summary: Yuuri'd never anticipated a boyfriend who would understand.Viktor'd never thought he'd find such a perfect match.





	From the Gecko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/gifts).



> "From the Gecko?" Get it? The Get-Go. I think I'm funny.
> 
> From a prompt from Cary and I had a shitton of fun writing this.
> 
>  **Prompt:** “I turn into a lizard every full moon, no joke.”

“As you can see,” Viktor says, "a lot of my research is based on observation of my own specimens, depending on what I need from them." He stops in front of a door at the end of a long, wide hallway, smiling. "If you want to see the lizards themselves, I wouldn't mind showing you."

Blushing, Yuuri looks around the hall, eyes flitting across each of the doors. “Umm. Well, I—” He blushes further as he stammers himself to silence. Viktor's never had someone happy to see even _pictures_ of his lizards on the third date, much less the reptiles and their assorted habitats, even if he _is_ one of the world's most renowned herpetologists, and he feels himself fall a little bit more in love.

"I'd love to sometime, _Dr._ Nikiforov," Yuuri says, smiling (and _oh,_ Viktor’s heart skips a beat much like it had for the months their friendship took to shift into romance), "An afternoon with you and your lizards sounds great."

Even in the low lighting he can see Yuuri blushing more, absentmindedly cleaning his glasses. "I wouldn't mind at all," Viktor says. "If you like, you could tell me about your ants.”

Chuckling, Yuuri looks up at him. “Of course,” he says. “I wouldn’t have spent years studying them if I didn’t want to talk about them.”

With a radiant smile, Yuuri captures Viktor’s heart and promises nothing but happiness. “You’re adorable, Lovebug,” he says, and Yuuri blushes even more.

“Lovebug?”

“Do you mind?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri shakes his head, rolling his thick sweatshirt between his fingers. “N-no. It’s just. I— are you sure? It doesn’t sound a bit… boyfriend-ish?”

“Do you not want to be boyfriends?”

“No, I’d love to, it’s just—” Yuuri stops, making some sort of choked sound as he covers his mouth. “I— We still have to discuss that enclosure!”

Oh. Why _that_ has any relevance right now, Viktor has no clue, but he blinks at the unexpected change in topic. “Uh. Yeah, okay, what sort of lizard did you need it for, again?”

“I’m not sure,” Yuuri says. “Uhh, my best guess is a common dwarf gecko.”

“Best guess? What does it look like?”

“That American car commercial? Sort of?”

Viktor raises an eyebrow. “Where’s it indigenous to?”

“Japan,” Yuuri responds quickly.

Too quickly.

“Yuuri, can I see this lizard?” There’s no use in planning for one enclosure when they’d need another, and Viktor wants to see this mysterious lizard before he goes making anything for it. Yuuri ought to be able to use the internet and research tools well enough to narrow down what sort of reptile he’s somehow acquired but he seems oddly clueless for someone who’s building a room-sized enclosure for a single lizard.

“Um…”

“Yuuuuri.”

“Uh, well. Not right now,” he says. “But. Maybe in a few days. I’ll be out of town but I’ll give you the key and leave a note on my counter telling you where to find it, just make sure you’re out of the house by dawn?”

Blinking, Viktor pulls back. “What?!”

“I can take pictures if you’d rather,” Yuuri says. “I can get those emailed to you in a few days.”

“Why… Where have you gotten this lizard? Where _are_ you getting it? Are you dealing with traffickers?”

“What?! No!” Yuuri suddenly looks almost frantic. “No! Nothing like that, no, I just.” He takes a deep breath. “It’s me!”

“What?”

“It— It’s me,” Yuuri says, looking down. “I’m… You know werewolves, right?”

“What.”

“Werewolves, people who transform into wo—”

“I _know_ who werewolves are,” Viktor says, “no one bothers pretending they're mythical anymore, but what do they have to do with—”

 _“I’m_ the lizard. I turn into a lizard every full moon.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Crossing his arms, Yuuri sighs. “I am. It’s. I know it can be hard to acc—”

“So this entire time you’ve been wanting me to build you a little _home?_ I'd _love_ to!” Viktor exclaims, delighted to be able to help and honestly quite excited about this turn of events.

“I mean, it’s only for a night or two every month, I just needed something other than my bathtub or carpet to run across.” Yuuri blushes further, wringing his hands. “My claws _always_ catch on carpet.”

Viktor nods. “And you said you had a room for this?” Yuuri nods in confirmation. “And you want me to design it for the whole room.” Yuuri nods. “Can I bring dinner while I look things over? Maybe have a date with my boyfriend?”

“B-boy… Of course,” Yuuri says. “Y-yeah, I’d like that. _All_ of that. If you wanted to come while I was well, different, you could…”

“Sounds perfect,” Viktor says.

 

 

**_Three months later..._ **

Viktor feels the miniscule tugs on his pajama pants before he sees tiny reptilian nose poking up over his knee. He smiles, reaching out and picking up the green striped gecko.

“Alright there, Yuuri?” He knows Yuuri can understand him, and they’ve worked out a system of basic responses, and the way Yuuri noses at his fingertips has Viktor cupping his hand underneath his currently-reptilian fiancé. Yuuri just wants a warm place to sleep, at this point, and he curls up gratefully, licking his own eye just before Viktor slips the hand holding him into his hoodie. Viktor feels movement, the scratching of tiny claws, and then he can feel as Yuuri munches on a bit of lettuce for a bit, before he licks the tip of Viktor’s thumb and curls up again to go to sleep.

Changing channel with his free hand, Viktor glances out the window, happy to see the faint glow of dawn approaching. He’ll take Yuuri to bed, soon, crawl under the covers and let Yuuri curl up in the center of the other side of the bed. Even if Viktor ends up falling asleep, he’ll wake up next to his fiancé, and as is true no matter what form he’s in, Yuuri will be the most beautiful creature Viktor has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my silliness!! I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Rebloggable post is [here.](https://we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com/post/181574042462/you-should-have-expected-nothing-less-from-me)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [lovebug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559155) by [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary)




End file.
